


Pay Attention

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daydreaming, Distracted Cullen, F/M, Kissing, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I had an original idea, but i kept getting stuck for some reason, so i ended up with this.

He watched the way she moved her lips. The way it would make subtle movements when she spoke. How her lips shined with the candle light when she wasn’t wearing any sort of makeup, it was rare he got to see her bare, almost peach lips.

She was talking but his mind was so focused on just reading her lips, he didn’t pay attention.  
How she would dart her tongue out to lick them when they got dry; it only made him want her _more_.

It wasn’t until she was mouthing his name did he pay attention.

“Cullen, are you listening?” she asked.  
“What?” He shook his head.  
“Oh I mean, of course I am.” He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat.  
“Can you repeat it again, uh just in case?”

Shaking her head she chuckled and went on to repeat what she had just said.  
“Have the resources arrived yet from Emprise De Lion? I need that Dawnstone as soon as possible.”

He was paying attention- _trying_ to at any rate. His mind once again drifted back down to her lips.    
Cullen was imagining, thinking; about just grabbing her from across the war table and taking her into a deep passionate kiss.

They were after all, alone in the war room for once, that didn’t happen all that often.

“Ah, yes I received word 2 days ago that they were on their way.”  
“Good, then with that the meeting is over” She smiled, turning around to leave.

And that was his cue, **finally**.

He rushed over to her almost tripping over the table in the process. Grabbing her face and cupping her cheeks with his hands he pulled her into a hungry, almost ravenous kiss.  
He of course, took her by surprise, but it wasn’t unexpected at this point.

He started to get impatient, and began to unbutton her blouse. She pulled back from his lips and in-between breaths she asked,  
“Wait here? What if someone walks in?”

He sighed, but nodded in agreement. “Alright, lets head up to your bed, mine is too far away”  
She giggled, her face turning a darker shade before she grabbed his hand and rushed up to her quarters.


End file.
